Стэнли Пайнс/Галерея/Разное
Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening stan mystery shack.png Opening stan shack new hat.png Opening Giant footprint.png Opening footprint new hat.png Opening Grunkle Stan running.png Opening stan cash run new hat.png Opening Stan name old hat.png Opening Stan new hat.png Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Opening Main characters of Gravity Falls.png Категория:Игры (реальный мир) Fright Night Fright Night family.png Oddity Creator Oddity Creator Stan.png Postcard Creator Poscard creator Stan model.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge Pause.PNG Rumble's Revenge Stan.png Mystery Shack Attack Mystery Shack Attack 7.png Mysteryshack3.png Mysteryshack6.png PinesQuest PinesQuest- Mermando..PNG Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Game- Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back ending.png Disney Channel Holiday Starglobe DCHS Mabel.png Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets gift shop.png Разное Концепт-арты Joe Pitt Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Brigette Barrager Stan sketches.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|Несколько набросков дяди Стэна и Диппера. Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg Gcons4.jpg Gcons.jpg Sara Goldberg Stan promo art.jpg Gco.jpg Opening animatic main chars.png S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Набросок дяди Стэна с племянниками. S1e2 production art.png S1e2 aoshima thumbnail board 5.jpg S1e3 stans bedroom inked.jpg s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg S1e14 ariel hirsch pics.jpg S1e14 ariel hirsch pics2.jpg S1e19 storyboard6.jpg S1e19 storyboard10.jpg S1e19 bby stan concept.jpg S1e19 dream world concept.jpg S1e19 memories in dreams concept.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props broken photograph.jpg Gideon rises storyboard nomination.png S2e1_background_art_sean_jimenez_06.png Jeffrey Thompson color script.jpg S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 03.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 04.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 05.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 07.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 08.png S2e1 Luke Weber zombies production art 09.png Stan beat up character sheet.png S2e4 production art puppet stan.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 01.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 02.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 04.png S2e4 Laughing puppets loop.gif S2e5 storyboard art.png S2e9 robertryan cory storyboards.jpg S2e9 robertryan cory storyboards 2.jpg S2e9 robertryan cory storyboards 3.jpg S2e11 Matt Brally early brainstorming image.jpg S2e11 Jeffrey Thompson color keys.jpg S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 3.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 4.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 5.png S2e11 alonso ramirez ramos storyboards 6.png S2e11 Robertryan Cory art 2.jpg Stan young gravi-team falls.png Stan & Ford Sc319 gravi-team falls.png Sc723 Stan Aging.png S2e14 Dana Terrace production art 1.png S2e14 Dana Terrace production art 2.png S2e14 Dana Terrace production art 3.png S2e14 Dana Terrace production art 5.png S2e14 Dana Terrace production art 6.png S2e14 Dana Terrace production art 7.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 7.png S2e20 production art 8.jpg S2e20 production art 18.png S2e20 production art 19.png S2e20 production art 20.png S2e20 production art 21.png S2e20 production art 22.png S2e20 production art 23.png S2e20 production art 24.png S2e20 production art 25.png S2e20 production art 26.png S2e20 production art 27.png S2e20 Bill dying 2.gif S2e20 Bill dying 3.gif S2e20 All in fear.png Рекламные арты Grunkle Stan promo.png Gf promo image.jpg S1e14 promo.jpg SDCC 2013 image.png SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg Gravity Falls site banner2.jpg SDCC 2014 Gravity Falls Live.jpg SDCC 2014 poster.png|SDCC 2014 poster Disney TVA Gravity Falls Halloween 2014 Poster Board.PNG S2e1 Sabrina Cotugno promoimage.png S2e6 Stephen Sandoval Little Gift Shop of Horrors Poster.jpg S2e6 sabrina cotugno poster.jpg S2e11 dana terrace poster.png S2e11 Online article promo image.jpg S2e12 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg S2e12 dana terrace promo.jpg S2e14 dana terrace episode art.png S2e14 season ii gravity falls 15 artwork.jpg S2e20 promo art 1.png Unknown promo art by Alonso Ramirez Ramos.png Graphic Novel Start Savin Up Nerds.jpg Пилотный эпизод Pilot deleted scene.jpg Pilot no refunds.png Pilot mystery shack.png Pilot broken s.png Pilot fishing boat.png Pilot lake monster.png Pilot regular spoon.png Pilot floating chair.png Pilot hand on rope.png Pilot Mr. Mystery.png Pilot Grunkle Stan.png Pilot Ah, there they are.png Pilot My Favourite Twins.png Pilot Dylan and Rowena.png Pilot Im Gettin' Closer.png Pilot Introducing Mystery Shack.png Pilot But now....png Pilot Behold!.png Pilot Scale Model of London Bridge.png Pilot Built Entirely From Freezy Pops.png Pilot Just like the real London Bridge.png Pilot It's indistructi-.png Pilot Freezy Pop bridge breaks.png Pilot Annoyed Stan.png Pilot You kids wanna eat 200 Freezy Pops.png Pilot Eating Freezy Pops.png Pilot Hows about, Corpse-Melon.png Pilot Angry Mabel.png Pilot Blank stick!.png Pilot Watch, something terrible will happen.png Pilot In three, two, one.png Pilot Like a telephone ring... or.png Pilot He's here!.png Pilot There we go.png Pilot I wonder who she dug up this time.png pilot stan eating ice cream.png pilot stan brain freeze.png pilot meet grunkle stan.png pilot blood or ice cream i guess.png pilot poor stan1.png pilot poor stan2.png pilot poor stan3.png pilot Olddipper.png pilot stan sure likes Popsicle.png pilot dipper in a rush.png pilot mabels been kidnapped by zomebies.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Статьи